


Hemlock

by tea_for_lupin



Series: The Herball [4]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Hemlock - Freeform, Poison, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in the hemlock-dell, plants grown so tall the sky is netted over with their lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemlock

They meet in the hemlock-dell, plants grown so tall the sky is netted over with their lace.

She wears white, as is her wont; blossom-shadow the only pattern on the cloth. On her dark head the circlet of flowers, deadly-delicate as she looks herself. _It is time, hawk,_ she says. She holds the cup.

The oak is behind him: corded, familiar, hollow as a cloak without a wearer. He knows this dance, the every bitter step. It is older than they are, after all. He knows, too, the hemlock-haze: less warm than wormwood, fine narcotic fingers that close him from the outside in, relieving the lungs of the necessity of breath, the mind of dreaming. 

Stalks sough and rattle with their quiet music, hollow in the wind. He drains the hemlock-draught. She smiles, and leaves him there.


End file.
